


Драконьи яйца

by Rika_Spike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур, Мерлин, природа, секс в неожиданных местах и позах, бла-бла-бла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконьи яйца

**Author's Note:**

> Матильде, Исидоре и празднику весеннего писепопия посвящается.  
> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

\- Нет, вы только подумайте: драконьи яйца ему понадобились! – возмущался Артур, твердой рукой направляя своего скакуна в светлую даль.  
Кобылка Мерлина трусила следом, не сводя томного взгляда с холеного крупа жеребца принца. Сам Мерлин смотрел на своего хозяина куда менее восторженно: выехали они с рассветом, уже несколько часов тащились непонятно куда, солнце еще не подошло к зениту, а уже палило нещадно, спать хотелось безумно. И Мерлин непременно подремал бы, даже в седле, если бы не две вещи: бубнеж Артура и притороченный к седлу мешок с провизией. Первый – болтал слишком много и слишком громко, второй – так и норовил сползти по боку лошади и переломать ей ноги. Конечно, Мерлин слегка уменьшил вес поклажи (но чертов мешок все равно сползал, и приходилось его подтягивать). Сильнее уколдовывать мешок Мерлин не рискнул – одурев от жары и тряски, маг не был уверен, что обратный процесс пройдет без последствий для еды. А если пища окажется испорченной не от жары, а от магии, Артур ему это долго не простит.  
А о том, чтобы заткнуть Артура, Мерлин и не мечтал. Во-первых, принцу не нравилось, когда он колдовал. Это шло вразрез с генеральной линией Утера, и сокрытие магических способностей слуги вызывало муки совести у его сына и наследника. Во-вторых, Артуру вряд ли бы понравилось, если бы неведомая сила залепила ему рот, а затыкать себе уши не хотелось самому Мерлину. Вдруг Артур решит сказать что-то важное, а он не услышит? В конце концов, они на опасное задание выехали, а не просто погулять, принц вполне мог сказать что-то нужное.  
Приходилось терпеть и мучиться.  
\- Каково, а? – никак не желал успокаиваться Артур. – Пойди туда, не знаю, куда; принеси то, не знаю, что! Представляешь?  
Мерлин горестно вздохнул: он до последнего надеялся, что его участие в дискуссии не потребуется.  
\- Прям так и сказал? – вяло подал он реплику, но Артуру многого было и не надо.  
\- Ну, да, - с новыми силами загрохотал он. - Хочу, говорит, сын мой, Артур, яйцо дракона. Ты, мол, лучший воин всех времен и народов, достойный своих великих предков…  
Даже уставший Мерлин спинным мозгом чуял, что тут что-то не так. Нет, конечно, Утер гордился сыном и по праву считал его хорошим воином, но таким количеством превосходных степеней он все-таки никогда не пользовался. Но Мерлин благоразумно решил не уточнять, чтобы не превращать утомительный монолог Артура в еще более утомительный спор. Он опять вздохнул и, сопя от натуги, подтянул повыше мешок: просить Артура об остановке, когда он в таком настроении, было равносильно самоубийству. Впрочем, они ехали и ехали, горы, к которым направлялся Артур, ближе не становились, и продолжать путь под палящим солнцем тоже казалось Мерлину самоубийством. Вообще-то, посадить его на лошадь и отправить в такое дальнее путешествие – очень сильно смахивало на ритуал, имеющий конечной целью избавление от нерадивого слуги.  
Так что суицид витал в воздухе, с какой стороны ни посмотри, глаза предательски смыкались, Артур все ворчал и ворчал. Жизнь становилась дерьмовее с каждой пройденной милей…  
\- Сделаем тут привал.  
Мерлин встрепенулся и с трудом выпрямился в седле, решив, что солнечный удар вызвал слуховые галлюцинации. Но длань Артура действительно указывала на просвет между деревьями.  
\- Смотри, там полянка. Да что с тобой такое?  
Мерлин глупо лыбился от уха до уха и молчал, боясь спугнуть удачу. Артур больше вопросов не задавал, только все время, пока они ехали до полянки, косился на Мерлина и недоуменно хмурился.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? – все-таки не выдержал принц, когда Мерлин медленно съехал по боку кобылки и застыл на полусогнутых ногах.  
\- Пять минут и буду как новенький, - пообещал Мерлин и поковылял готовить привал. Ног он почти не чуял, поскольку то место, откуда они произрастали, ныло и болело.  
Тем временем Артур соскочил с коня и с удовольствием потянулся, немного побродил по полянке, разминая уставшие конечности, а потом расстегнул плащ и завалился на него. От нечего делать, принц зажевал травинку и уставился в небо.  
Белые облачка плыли по голубой глазури. Вот одно большое облако настигло другое, поменьше, наткнулось на него, слилось с ним…  
Артур сглотнул и опустил очи долу.  
Сочная зеленая трава шевелилась под ветерком. Вот от очередного порыва обнажились аккуратные норки в земле…  
Артур резко отвернулся и наткнулся глазами на Мерлина - потирая пятую точку, юноша наклонялся за мешком с провизией…  
Все это навевало определенные ассоциации.  
\- А иди-ка ты сюда, Мерлин, - промурлыкал Артур. – Я тебе, так и быть, массаж сделаю.  
Мерлин бывал и неуклюжим, и нерадивым, но дураком не был никогда, так что он оставил в покое мешок и поспешил на зов.  
Артур заботливо потеснился на плаще, и Мерлин устроился рядом, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Рот Артура, горячий и требовательный, тут же завладел его губами, а рука собственническим жестом стиснула ягодицу. Мерлин замычал и дернул попой. Артур еще сильнее притиснул его к себе.  
\- Ты жульничаешь! Где обещанный массаж? – возмутился Мерлин, когда смог отодвинуться от принца.  
\- Ладно, я сегодня добрый, - пробормотал охваченный желанием Артур и стал активно тискать место предлагаемого массажа, пресекая протесты Мерлина новым поцелуем.  
Маг смирился, закинул руки на плечи принца и попытался погладить его по спине, но тут же обнаружил, что в поглаживании доспехов никакого удовольствия нет. Поэтому совсем скоро его рука скользнула на шею Артура, взъерошивая короткие волосы на затылке. Принц заурчал, как огромный кот, и так стиснул Мерлина в железных объятьях, что у того перехватило дыхание.  
Возбуждение нарастало. Сначала ладонь Мерлина легкой лаской прошлась против роста волос на загривке, вырвав из глубин груди принца довольное рычание и неконтролируемое желание прижать мага к себе как можно сильнее, которому Артур не стал сопротивляться. От этого ласки Мерлина стали жестче: пальцы впивались в голову, вцеплялись в волосы, до боли, но Артуру неожиданно понравилось. Как и то, что Мерлин вдруг забился в его руках и стал что-то такое вытворять своим языком, что принц почти обезумел от желания.  
Радужные расплывчатые бабочки танцевали перед широко распахнутыми глазами Мерлина: недостаток кислорода сказывался все сильнее. Но все попытки мага хоть как-то приостановить Артура терпели крах. Мерлин попытался оторвать его от себя за волосы, но принц только зарычал еще сильнее и удвоил старания. Инстинктивно Мерлин начал хватать ртом воздух, хотя прекрасно понимал бесплодность своих попыток, и тут Артур стал совсем неадекватен: он навалился на него всем телом и стал тереться пахом о его бедро.  
«Наверное, лучше умереть от любви, чем от одиночества», - философски подумал Мерлин, чувствуя, что, несмотря на затухающий разум, его член стоит как древко артуровского штандарта на ристалище: гордо и неумолимо, и умирать вместе с телом не собирается. Он сдавленно крякнул, когда Артур придавил его к земле, и мысленно попрощался со всеми, включая дракона, до недавнего времени сидевшего на цепи в подземелье Камелота.  
И тут вдруг Артур съехал с него, замер и разорвал поцелуй. Никогда еще воздух не казался Мерлину таким вкусным и желанным.  
\- Чертова железяка! – прохрипел маг, когда немного отдышался и стал чувствовать, как горит его бедро от трения кольчуги.  
Артуру тоже не доставило удовольствие потереться самым дорогим и возбужденным о стальные звенья, собственно, поэтому он и остановился, но дурацкое воспитание признаться не позволяло.  
\- Эх ты, неженка! – фыркнул принц.  
\- Да, я такой! – покладисто согласился Мерлин, радуясь, что его час еще не пробил, и озорно улыбнулся припухшими влажными губами.  
\- Повернись, - скомандовал Артур неожиданно осипшим голосом, - повернись, - еле слышно повторил он совсем уже другим тоном – почти нежно.  
Мерлин понимал всю важность и трепетность момента: Артуру с трудом давалась наука ласкового обращения, но он упрямо, хоть и с переменным успехом, продолжал работать над собой. Поэтому маг и не подумал обижаться на первую команду, а только улыбнулся еще соблазнительнее, выполз из-под принца и встал на колени, развязывая штаны. Голова все еще немного кружилась, движения получались какими-то неловкими.  
Глядя на то, как Мерлин возится с завязками, Артур почувствовал новую волну возбуждения. Мерлин был такой угловатый, трогательный и хрупкий, что Артуру хотелось немедленно завалить его на плащ и затрахать по самые уши, вот эти самые, трогательно торчащие, наглые уши. Но когда он тоже встал на колени и стал распутывать завязки на своих штанах, то отчетливо понял – либо завалить, либо кольчуга.  
\- На четвереньки, - решительно скомандовал принц, привыкший быстро принимать ответственные, но не всегда самые желанные решения.  
Сверкнув белозубой улыбкой, Мерлин, чуть не спеленав себя собственными же портками, все-таки принял требуемую позу. Артур с не меньшим вожделением смотрел, как на весь отнюдь неграциозный процесс, так и на его результат: худосочную розовую задницу, открывшуюся его взору во всей своей самобытной красе. Принц давно признался себе, что обожает задницу Мерлина в любых ее проявлениях, и теперь с восторгом оглядывал ее, оглаживал и пристраивался дрочить между аппетитными полупопиями.  
Вот только вся трудность была в том, что делать это одновременно никак не получалось: либо гладить и смотреть, либо тереться и дрочить, накинув подол кольчуги на Мерлина и закрывая себе весь обзор.  
Мерлин подергивался и постанывал от нетерпения. Он то задирал бедра, когда ладони Артура – горячие и шершавые от постоянных тренировок с мечом - поглаживали и сжимали его задницу, то двигал пятой точкой вверх-вниз, когда Артур пристраивался между его ягодицами.  
\- Да определись ты уже! – рассержено просипел он, когда принц пошел на третий круг предварительных ласк и снова дал волю рукам.  
\- Не мешай процессу, - пробормотал Артур и полез в карман штанов за банкой с жирной мазью.  
После того как им приспичило на сторожевой башне, и Мерлин второпях наколдовал какую-то густую и вязкую субстанцию, больше похожую на клей, и в самый ответственный момент именно эту башню решил почтить своим визитом Утер, чтобы полюбоваться окрестностями, и им пришлось полуголыми полчаса торчать на промозглом ветру под колпаком невидимости, а потом оказалось, что это все-таки был клей… В общем, вспоминать эту историю Артур не любил и с тех пор всегда носил с собой баночку с мазью производства Гаюса. Периодически выдерживать хитрый прищур и завуалированные почтительностью язвительные комментарии старика-лекаря было легче, чем скакать полуголым кентавром на сторожевой башне, пытаясь отклеиться друг от друга…  
Сегодняшний рецепт, по обещаниям Гаюса, благоухал лилиями и обещал им райское наслаждение. Артур не возражал, чтобы его наслаждение пахло чем угодно, лишь бы не склеивало, а Мерлина по данному вопросу он вообще лишил права голоса. Как и требовалось от будущего короля - строго и справедливо.  
Щедрою рукою зачерпнув из банки и обмазав свой член, Артур начал медленно проникать в Мерлина. «Да чтоб ты меня с такой скоростью по делам гонял!» - подумал маг и толкнулся ему навстречу. Артур застонал, когда разом вонзился в Мерлина на всю длину своего члена, но тут же вцепился в его бедра и вернулся к медленному темпу.  
Мерлин возмущенно всхлипнул и потянул носом: лилиями воняло немилосердно, а он всегда предпочитал легкий флер полевых цветов. В который раз дав себе обещание подсмотреть процесс изготовления мази и больше не связываться с Гаюсом, Мерлин сосредоточился на насущном. Артур крепко держал его и полностью контролировал ситуацию: медленно, туда-сюда, каждый раз входя немного глубже. И даже когда он вставил до самого конца, темп не увеличился. Это доводило Мерлина до исступления. Судя по некоему подобию урчания, которое он слышал, принц получал несказанное удовольствие и ничего менять в ближайшее время не собирался.  
\- Тролль бы тебя подрал! – в сердцах прошипел Мерлин и подумал, что все-то приходится делать самому, даже когда в процессе участвуют двое.  
Он перенес вес на одну руку, другой наконец-то обхватил свой член, и даже застонал от облегчения, которое, впрочем, тут же сменилось еще более жгучим нетерпением: мизерная доза желанного прикосновения только раззадорила аппетит. «Дрочить так дрочить», - решил Мерлин и полностью отдался во власть своим потребностям.  
Артур сбился с ритма. Мерлин пыхтел и двигался под ним все быстрее и быстрее, и нарушал гармонию медленного и чувственного соития. Мелькнула мысль разозлиться, но та часть его тела, что была в Мерлине, реагировала сама по себе, изменение ритма за неподчинение не считала и на глас разума нагло плевала. Так что пока мозг Артура раздумывал, наказывать Мерлина или нет, его тело уже толкалось навстречу движениям мага все быстрее и быстрее.  
Мерлин сопел от натуги: держать себя, утяжеленного артуровой кольчугой на пояснице, на одной руке было тяжело. Но тут ладонь принца обернулась вокруг его члена, приняв эстафету, и Мерлин всхлипнул от облегчения, снова упершись перед собой обеими руками. Артур тем временем вошел в раж и о прелестях медленного соития больше не помышлял. Раз за разом вонзаясь в узкую податливую задницу, он чувствовал, как нарастает его собственное возбуждение, подбираются яички, готовя орудие к финальному залпу. Все плыло у него перед глазами, дыхание перехватывало, член Мерлина горячо пульсировал в такт его толчкам, и даже проблемы с визуализацией отошли на задний план. В конце концов, спина Мерлина ничем не закрывалась и, как всегда возбуждающе, торчали уши. Маг хрипло вскрикивал его имя, терзая пальцами алую ткань плаща, и все было прекрасно, только по-прежнему сильно воняло лилиями.  
Мерлин вдруг дернулся, один раз, другой, задержал дыхание и оглушительно чихнул. Горячее семя потекло по пальцам Артура, и сам он стал кончать, все сильнее прижимаясь к спине любовника, пока они не рухнули на плащ: Артур – обнимая и прижимая к себе Мерлина, Мерлин – прижавшись к нему спиной и беззвучно шепча заклинание очистки плаща.

Больше всего Мерлину хотелось свернуться калачиком, прижаться спиной к Артуру и поспать часок-другой-третий, но у принца, по-видимому, открылось второе дыхание: его с новой силой тянуло на подвиги.  
\- Вперед, Мерлин! Шевели задницей! – скомандовал Артур и резво вскочил на ноги.  
Маг взирал на принца без какого-либо энтузиазма, хотя Артур был чертовски хорош: в кольчуге, с болтающимися у щиколоток штанами и голыми коленками, с гордо поднятой головой и распростертой дланью он напоминал римского легионера. Не то чтобы Мерлин хорошо знал, кто такие римские легионеры, но кроме книг по волшебству и травологии Гаюс подсовывал ему еще много всякого барахла, которое Мерлин лениво просматривал и откладывал за ненадобностью. Так что картинку воина без штанов он видел.  
\- Ну, давай же, Мерлин! На подвиг Камелот зовет!  
Камелот Мерлина никуда не звал и шевелить задницей по-прежнему было лень, но подвиг ему совершить все-таки пришлось: он кое-как встал, уговорил Артура еще немного задержаться и поесть, собрал манатки и взгромоздился на лошадь.  
Путешествие продолжилось.  
Сначала было еще тяжелее, чем вначале, потому что к жаре и тряске добавились неприятные ощущения в свежеотмассированной заднице. Но потом мирозданье смилостивилось: попа привыкла и почти перестала привлекать к себе внимание, небо затянуло облаками и стало приятно-прохладно, Артур ехал молча и медленно и Мерлин смог немного подремать прямо в седле, а когда проснулся, то почувствовал себя бодрым и свежим, только опять голодным.  
\- Как насчет немного ускориться, а Мерлин? – с улыбкой наблюдая за его потягиваниями, спросил принц. – Надо успеть к горам до темноты.  
Сердце Мерлина наполнилось теплотой и нежностью: все-таки не такая уж и задница его принц. Он кивнул и пнул пятками кобылку.  
К подножью гор они подъехали, когда уже смеркалось. Не торопясь выбрали поросший травкой лужок, стреножили на ночь лошадей и разделили запеченную курицу, запив ее остатками вина.  
Мерлин окинул взглядом высоченные, почти идеально ровные сосны. Их мощные, взмывающие ввысь стволы навевали определенные ассоциации.  
\- А не хочешь ли ты снять доспехи на сон грядущий? – промурлыкал он, подходя к Артуру.  
Честно говоря, идея была не из лучших. В условиях военного похода следовало бы оставаться во всеоружии, но противники никак себя не проявляли, а Мерлин, напротив, был тут как тут, да еще в таком приподнятом настроении.  
\- В прошлый раз кольчужка нам не мешала, - игриво заметил принц.  
\- Мешала, но мы выкрутились, - возразил Мерлин. – Давай снимем, а?  
Артуру, в общем-то, без кольчуги было гораздо удобнее, чем в ней. К тому же получалось, что он вроде как выполняет просьбу Мерлина. Это ничуть не ущемляло гордости наследного принца.  
Так что Артур величественно кивнул, разрешая начать процесс своего разоблачения.  
Было что-то странное в том, что Мерлин всегда путался в завязках и ронял детали доспехов, когда одевал его, но, когда дело касалось обратного процесса, все проходило без сучка, без задоринки.  
Озвучить сию странную закономерность Артур не успел: Мерлин резво освободил его от наплечного доспеха и запустил руки под кольчугу. Принц с готовностью поднял руки, и Мерлин без труда избавил его от железной рубахи.  
\- Экий ты, расторопный, - только и успел подивиться принц, прежде чем Мерлин накинулся на него с поцелуями.  
В этот раз длинной прелюдии не случилось. Вообще, когда Мерлин делал что-то по доброй воле и большой охотке, то никакой косорукости за ним не наблюдалось. Не успел Артур выбрать сверху/снизу, сбоку/сзади, как обнаружил, что Мерлин давно уже все решил. Сначала Артур оказался прижатым спиной к стволу сосны, а Мерлин, опустившись на колени, с энтузиазмом ему отсасывал. Потом, когда он думал, что вот-вот кончит, этот паршивец вдруг остановился, и Артур рухнул рядом с ним, не удержавшись на подкашивающихся ногах. Но стоило ему начать ругаться, как Мерлин снова заткнул его рот и навалился сверху, раздвигая его ноги и нетерпеливо елозя между ними. И Артуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как впустить негодяя туда, куда он так стремился.  
\- Мазь не забудь, - буркнул Артур. Все-таки его задница была королевской, и проследить за подобающим рангу обращением лишний раз не мешало.  
Но Мерлин вполне справлялся сам, поэтому философские размышления на тему «почему Мерлин не может быть одновременно и отличным любовником, и хорошим слугой», пришлось отложить на неопределенное время. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока губы Мерлина перестанут терзать его губы, руки – ласкать его кожу, член – погружаться в его тело.  
Как всегда, сначала Артур старался себя контролировать, не давая стонам сорваться с его губ, но потом, когда член Мерлина раз за разом касался его простаты, Артур уже не сдерживался и совсем не по-королевски стонал во весь голос.  
Его с детства воспитывали в духе соревнования, в котором он, наследный принц Камелота, непременно должен был выиграть. Мерлин, насмотревшись картинок их совместного будущего, понял, что с такой жизненной позицией нужной каши не сваришь и за круглый стол не сядешь. Так что для начала он стал учить принца азам демократии: секс не битва, побеждать тут некого и доказывать ничего не нужно. Артур оказался прилежным учеником и старательно внимал, но еще не дошел до полного принятия концепции равноправия.  
Вот и теперь, стоило только Мерлину излиться в его тело, он не стал ждать, когда маг поможет ему кончить, Артур перевернулся и навалился на него.  
\- Не можешь оставить последнее слово за мной, да? – для порядка возмутился маг.  
\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, – пропыхтел Артур, закидывая его ноги себе на плечи.  
Глядя в его полные желания глаза и обнимая вздрагивающее от предвкушения тело, Мерлин согласился, что урок демократии на сегодня закончен.

Артур скатился с него, перевернулся на спину, широко раскинув руки, и с блаженной улыбкой на лице уставился в совсем уже темное небо. Несколько минут тишина нарушалась только шумом их постепенно успокаивающегося дыхания.  
\- Что это было? – вдруг спросил Артур.  
\- Ну… Свежий воздух, долгая прогулка, здоровый аппетит… - откликнулся Мерлин.  
\- Да нет, не это, - отмахнулся Артур. - Вон та тень, которая метнулась от горы к лесу.  
\- Какая тень? – Мерлин безрезультатно пытался что-то разглядеть в темном небе.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ма… ну эти самые, на три буквы, тоже бывают слепыми. Вот видишь, опять пролетело что-то огромное!  
Мерлин повернулся к Артуру спиной и пробормотал заклинание. Его глаза сначала загорелись янтарем, а потом цвет сменился на салатовый. Теперь непроглядная темнота стала для него светло-серой, со слегка размытыми черными силуэтами деревьев и огромной темной тушей, парящей в небе.  
\- Тролль меня побери! – присмотревшись, воскликнул маг. - Артур, это ж дракон!  
\- Ты уверен? – встрепенулся принц, одновременно садясь, хватаясь одной рукой за меч, а другой - притягивая к себе штаны.  
\- Век мне магии не видать, - сплюнул три раза через левое плечо Мерлин и пробормотал еще одно заклинание, которое сначала приблизило дракона, а потом навело резкость. – И такой огромный!  
\- Помоги мне надеть доспехи, - скомандовал Артур, в одну секунду оказываясь на ногах.  
Мерлин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и не сразу выключил магию: как он и предполагал, одеваясь в темноте, принц точно так же скакал на одной ноге, не сразу попадая другой в штанину, как и любой другой простой смертный, пару раз чуть не свалился, и очень уморительно шарил руками вокруг себя, пытаясь подобрать рубашку.  
\- Мерлин! Доспехи! Живо!  
Пока они одевались, туша исчезла. Даже повторное заклинание «зеленого глаза» больше ничего не обнаружило, зато другое заклинание - «поиск теплокровных объектов» - показало красное пятно где-то на середине горы.  
\- Артур, там… - тут Мерлин задумался, как бы рассказать Артуру о своей находке, по возможности не упоминая магию.  
\- Ну, что ты видел? Рассказывай, - принц чуть ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, начисто позабыв о всяких глупостях в виде магических запретов.  
\- Там что-то есть, - Мерлин ткнул пальцем в сторону горы, - вернее, кто-то. Но не такое большое, как дракон. Скорее всего, там пещера…  
\- А в ней гнездо! – радостно заорал Артур. – Посвети!  
Шар получился большой и яркий. Сначала он поднялся вверх, куда-то к середине горы, потом метнулся вдоль склона, опускаясь вниз, и наконец замер у подножья, готовый показать им дорогу.  
\- Ишь ты, - явно впечатленный буркнул Артур, но тут же сделал вид, что ничего экстраординарного не происходит. – Пошли брать гнездо! – скомандовал он.  
Мерлину ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться.  
Дорога наверх легкой не была. Если это вообще можно было назвать дорогой. Иногда они шли по узкому подобию тропинки, но чаще всего – карабкались по уступам, рискуя свергнуться с почти отвесной скалы. И чем выше они поднимались, тем сильнее и холоднее становился ветер, внизу казавшийся теплым и приятным. К тому же где-то на середине восхождения начался мелкий противный дождик.  
Подъем показался Мерлину бесконечным. Но Артур упрямо карабкался вверх, и он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не отставать. Наконец, они выбрались на небольшую площадку и, подойдя поближе к темному провалу входа в пещеру, прислушались. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Артур мотнул головой, Мерлин послал шар внутрь, и они двинулись следом.  
\- Ты не можешь потише? – шикнул Артур.  
\- Не могу, - громким шепотом через перестук отозвался Мерлин. - Это у меня зубы от холода стучат.  
Артур зыркнул на него, но промолчал: вид у мага был очень трогательный и жалобный. И он бы с удовольствием согрел его и утешил, если бы момент был более подходящий.  
\- Постарайся потише, - почти попросил он.  
Мерлин удивился, но сделал вид, что так и надо, сжал покрепче зубы и кивнул.  
Миновав пару поворотов, они оказались в большой пещере. Где-то в самой глубине журчала подземная речка, а посередине, хорошо освещаемое зависшим прямо над ним шаром, в охапке хвороста стояло огромное яйцо. Пока Артур проводил рекогносцировку с мечом наготове, Мерлин сосредоточился на главном.  
\- Артур, оно теплое, – прошептал он, подойдя к яйцу и возложив на него сначала одну руку, а потом и вторую. – Точно теплое. – Он сделал еще шаг и приложился к яйцу ухом. – Там что-то булькает и чавкает, - шепотом сообщил он.  
\- Значит, оно живое, и дракон обязательно сюда вернется, - кивнул принц и стал озираться по сторонам, выбирая наилучшее место для засады. – Ты что делаешь? – мельком взглянув на Мерлина, Артур тут же повернулся обратно и удивленно воззрился на него.  
Мерлин стоял и обнимал яйцо, и лицо его при этом было очень довольное.  
\- Оно такое теплое, а я очень замерз, - оправдываясь, прошептал он.  
\- Ты сбрендил? – прошипел принц. Холодно – не холодно, но обнимать яйцо – это как-то слишком.  
\- Нет, мне просто холодноаааа…  
Мерлин слегка переусердствовал, и яйцо стало опускаться из вертикального положения в горизонтальное, увлекая за собой вцепившегося в него мага.  
\- Чтоб тебя! – от души высказался Артур, бросаясь к своему незадачливому слуге.  
Яйцо замерло, распластанный на нем Мерлин осторожно разжал руки и пошевелился: яйцо лежало, как влитое.  
\- Ну, вот видишь, все не так страшно, - расслабился Мерлин.  
\- И? – рука принца посильнее сжала меч, а на лице заиграли желваки.  
\- Что и? – удивился Мерлин.  
\- Слезай уже!  
\- Артур, будь человеком, оно же такое тепленькое…  
Глядя на раскинувшегося на яйце Мерлина, наследный принц чувствовал, как из него уходят последние остатки человечности. В любую минуту может вернуться дракон, а этот… этот… дурачок с блаженной рожей валяется на драконьем яйце и срывает ему всю подготовку к встрече!  
\- Мерлин… - угрожающе начал Артур.  
\- Погреться не хочешь? – перебил его Мерлин и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.  
Вспыльчивость была наследственной чертой Пендрагонов, как и отходчивость. Поэтому, направившись к Мерлину с мыслью стащить с яйца и убить или наоборот – не важно! – подойдя совсем близко, Артур решил, что убить он всегда успеет, да и с яйца можно пока не стаскивать…  
\- Артур, что ты делаешь? – изумился Мерлин, когда рядом с ним бряцнул меч, а потом с него начали стягивать штаны.  
\- Греться собираюсь, - ответил Артур и, не сдержавшись, шлепнул по задранной заднице.  
\- Эй! – возмущению Мерлина не было предела. Сначала его тащат черти куда (в гору!) под черти чем (мерзким дождем!), потом на него шикают, а когда он находит способ согреться, чтобы не клацать зубами и не шуметь – раздевают и шлепают! А как же засада и осторожность? – Артур, а как же дракон?  
\- Увидишь – кричи, - милостиво разрешил принц, размазывая мазь между вожделенными ягодицами.  
\- Вот удружи-и-ил!  
Артур так резко вошел в него, что Мерлин вскрикнул, и больше уже не замолкал: он вскрикивал каждый раз, когда член Артура вонзался в него, жестко и беспощадно, и, похоже, это только распыляло принца еще больше. Но Мерлин был не в обиде: его член терся о теплую скорлупу яйца, что тоже было не мягко, но очень странно и безумно возбуждающе. Надо же, думал Мерлин, ведь еще совсем недавно я считал, что поход ночью в тюрьму и секс в колодках был самой странной эротической фантазией Артура, а вот поди ж ты… Тогда он был просто ошарашен, а теперь был совсем не прочь узнать, куда еще их занесет по прихоти принца.  
Тем временем Артур стремительными толчками приближался к оргазму. Мерлин всхлипывал и вскрикивал под ним, но принц не вникал в сами слова, сосредоточившись на музыке их звучания и собственных ощущениях.  
\- Артур! Ар-тур! Оно! Оооо-но! Ше-ве-лит-сяяяя! Там! Что-то! Про-ис-хо-дииит! Ар-туууур! О-но! О-но! О-но!  
В какой-то момент до ослепленного желанием мозга все-таки дошло, что Мерлин предостерегающе орет про какое-то «оно», и когда в момент оргазма раздался громкий хруст, Артур успел дернуться в сторону. На том месте, где только что была его голова, над плечом Мерлина, из ошметков скорлупы выглядывал покрытый слизью огромный горбатый носо-клюв. Артур обалдело уставился на него, продолжая возвратно-поступательные движения помогающие его освобождению.  
Мерлин выгнулся, приподнявшись на руках и прижимаясь затылком к плечу Артура, и тоже с изумлением рассматривал вылупляющуюся зверюгу, не забывая дергать попой в унисон с движениями Артура.  
\- Аааппп! Аааппп! – носо-клюв смешно задергался, издавая странные звуки, как будто втягивал воздух.  
Глаза Артура округлились, и он резво нырнул за худосочную спину Мерлина, который продолжал заворожено наблюдать за рождением новой жизни.  
\- Пчхииии! – оглушительно чихнул носо-клюв.  
\- Тьфуууу! – отплевываясь, заорал Мерлин.  
Дырка в скорлупе стала больше. Наружу выглядывала покрытая слизью чешуйчатая голова, а за края цеплялись когтистые лапки.  
Артур видел, как открываются большие желтые глаза, непонимающе шарят вокруг, фокусируются на них… Не сводя глаз с дракона, принц стал осторожно приседать, наощупь ища брошенный ради плотских утех меч.  
\- Улыбнись, - вдруг прошептал Мерлин.  
\- Чего? – Артур решил, что ослышался. Не мог же Мерлин так подвинуться умом, чтобы предложить ему улыбаться дракону? Или… мог?  
\- Не пугай его. Он такой маленький, такой… хорошенький…  
Принц все больше склонялся к мысли, что мог.  
\- Ты себе последние мозги отморозил? – возмутился он.  
В пустоте пещеры это прозвучало слишком громко. Мерлин дернулся от неожиданности и наступил Артуру на ногу. Принц громогласно ругнулся, и тут раздался треск.  
\- Аааа! – заорал Мерлин, когда его руки стали проваливаться в лопающуюся скорлупу.  
\- Кряяя! – заорал дракончик и заработал лапами, пытаясь выбраться из яйца.  
Путаясь в штанах, Артур отскочил назад, умудрившись одной рукой подхватить меч, а другой - за шкирку оттащить Мерлина от яйца.  
Во все стороны летели покрытые слизью ошметки, Мерлин отплевывался и отмахивался, Артур не сдавал позиций, держа мага и меч наизготове: от битвы он никогда не уклонялся, но пачкаться в чем-то кроме крови врага решительно отказывался.  
Наконец, дракончик выбрался на землю, растопырил лапы, по-собачьи отряхнулся, устроив Мерлину прощальный слизистый душ, и замер, не сводя настороженных глаз со странных существ.  
\- Прикрой меня, - скомандовал Артур и, отпустив мага, стал подтягивать штаны.  
\- А что я, по-твоему, делал все это время? – огрызнулся Мерлин.  
\- Ушами хлопал! – не сдержался Артур и для убедительности взмахнул мечом.  
\- Краяяя! – оглушительно заорал дракончик, расправил маленькие крылья перпендикулярно земле, чуть пригнул голову и что есть силы припустил к выходу из пещеры.  
\- Держи его! Уйдет ведь! – заорал Артур, сражаясь с завязками штанов, чему мешали кольчуга и меч.  
\- Чем держать? – растерялся обтекающий Мерлин.  
\- Магией, придурок! – выплюнул принц запретное слово.  
\- Я не помню держательного заклинания, - признался Мерлин.  
\- Речные эльфы тебе в задницу! – огорчился Артур. – И маг-то из тебя никакой.  
Бросив меч, он сосредоточился на завязках и уже через несколько секунд опять подхватил оружие и бросился к выходу. Поскальзываясь на лужицах слизи, Мерлин поспешил за ним, на ходу подтягивая и завязывая штаны.  
\- Я хороший маг! – возмущался он. – Просто никогда не держал драконов. И вообще, не надо мне в задницу никаких эльфов! Мне тебя достаточно…  
На выходе он снова поскользнулся и чуть не упал на замершего Артура. Принц беспомощно озирался в абсолютной темноте, пытаясь разглядеть беглеца. Мерлин пробормотал заклинание и из пещеры выплыл светящийся шар и завис над их головами. Еще одно заклинание – и шар метнулся вправо, освещая неровный склон горы. Через несколько секунд они увидели, как далеко впереди, переваливаясь на коротеньких лапках, шустро улепетывает дракончик.  
\- За ним! – взревел Артур, тыча мечом в сторону беглеца.  
\- Кряяя! – донесся до них испуганный вопль новорожденного.  
\- Врешь! Не уйдешь! – ловко перепрыгивая с камня на камень, несся за ним Артур, подогреваемый охотничьим азартом.  
Мерлин как мог спешил за ним, но все время поскальзывался и отставал все сильнее. Внезапно ему показалось, что над драконом и нагоняющим его Артуром сгустился воздух. Не успел Мерлин понять, что бы это значило, как из этой «тучи» прямо под ноги принца ударила струя огня и большая драконья туша опустилась между принцем и детенышем.  
\- Нет, вы только подумайте! – раздался громовой, но какой-то бабий голос. – Двадцать лет сижу в этой пещере, никого не трогаю, питаюсь дикими животными, на охоту только ночами вылетаю. В общем, веду праведный образ жизни. И вдруг сначала дракон прилетает. Большой такой, потрепанный. Я так обрадовалась, уж и не чаяла никого из собратьев встретить. Чему радовалась, дура? Этот змей-искуситель сначала соблазнил, а потом говорит: наделаем целую армию и направим ее на Камелот, потому что ему самому, видите ли, нельзя. Это родных детей-то да на какой-то поганый Камелот? Еле вытолкала придурка. А теперь вы явились и тоже на моего малыша Драко покушаетесь?  
Дракониха открыла пасть и опять пыхнула в оторопевшего Артура. Если бы Мерлин не успел прикрыть его невидимым щитом, от наследного принца остались бы хорошо прожаренные рожки да ножки и меч.  
\- Тьфу на вас, - огорчилась дракониха и, подхватив малыша, взвилась в черное небо.  
Мерлин обессилено сполз по стенке, Артуру тоже было не по себе – маг впервые спас ему жизнь так, что он сам был этому свидетелем, – но быстро оправился и погрозил мечом ночному небу.  
\- Вот только попробуй еще раз сюда сунуться! Я тебе…  
\- Артур, она улетела, - тиохнько воззвал к гласу разума Мерлин.  
Принц гордо подбоченился и дал команду спускаться вниз.

К подножью горы они доползли с первыми лучами рассвета. По мере пути Артур все больше хмурился и насупливался.  
\- Что не так? – рискнул спросить Мерлин, когда они ступили на твердую землю.  
\- Яйцо-то мы того, - развел руками Артур, - упустили. Придется искать дальше, - принц с тоской посмотрел в сторону Камелота.  
Что-то тут явно было не так. Мерлин нахмурился и почесал в затылке.  
\- Послушай, Артур, а что точно сказал тебе отец?  
\- Да ничего! – вдруг взвился принц.  
\- Как это? – опешил Мерлин.  
\- Лично мне – ничего! «Вот в наше время самым почетным было добыть яйцо дракона», - не очень похоже передразнил он Утера. – Прям так и сказал, но при всех рыцарях Камелота! Что я должен был делать? Только принять вызов!  
\- Артур, - как можно мягче начал Мерлин. – А может это не было вызовом?  
\- Как это? – возмутился принц.  
\- Ну так. Король немного выпил, поделился воспоминаниями… А ты поперся за драконьими яйцами…  
\- Не может быть! К тому же мы же нашли яйцо!  
\- Ну, нашли, а потом оно сбежало. Но мы-то все равно можем вернуться домой. И мазь почти кончилась. Так что, или к Гаюсу за новой порцией, или я попробую ее сделать и еще погуляем…  
Артур молча зыркнул на него, вскочил на коня и поскакал в сторону Камелота. Мерлин довольно улыбнулся и, взгромоздившись на кобылку, пустил ее следом.

_написано в 2010 году_


End file.
